Old Wounds
by TheWanderingLily
Summary: Just a small piece of fluff on what I wanted to see after the episode "Two Options" of Major Crimes. Brenda/Fritz. Spoilers inside. I'm posting it here solely because of Brenda.


**This is set between "Two Options" and "Cutting Loose". So if you are not caught up on Major Crimes, there are some spoilers below this point. To be honest, I only watched "Two Options" because it was a Fritz heavy episode. I'm still too emotionally attached to Brenda to watch it's spin-off.**

**It bothers me that in the episode that Fritz said that he was "thinking" about following Brenda to DC. I find the wording somewhat alarming. Why would Fritz, who is so loyal to Brenda, only be "thinking" about it? I can't imagine Brenda without Fritz and vice versa so a divorce is unthinkable to me. I can't imagine that the writers would spend 7 seasons of The Closer convincing us that Fritz and Brenda were perfect for each other, just to rip it apart to satisfy some plot-line for another spin-off. And if they do, I'll boycott TNT all together.**

**Anyways, this is along the lines of what I would have liked to see happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

It was about 7 o' clock in the afternoon and Brenda was rushing around the kitchen, putting the final touches into a dinner that she hoped would be finished before Fritz came home for the night. He had called about thirty minutes ago to say he was on his way, merely stating that he was tired and hungry and would be there soon, ending the call faster than she'd anticipated. He'd sounded distracted and his words were more clipped than usual, lacking their familiar sweetness that always managed to calm her. She could tell that he was upset, but hashing it out over the phone wasn't the best idea.

_'If I can get murder confessions from serial killers, I can get what's bothering Fritz out of him. Piece of cake.'_

Shortly after, headlights shown through the windows at the same moment she placed both plates on the dining room table. Listening closely, she heard his footsteps get louder as he approached the house, then the metallic jingle of his keys, a muffled curse as he dropped them accidentally, and his relieved exhale as the knob finally turned and the previously locked door swung open.

At first glance, he looked happy enough, but his eyes were downcast, masking the emotion she usually saw within. She'd heard about the case he'd been working and instinctively knew that something about it was still bothering him. He'd told her of the man he'd been forced to shoot in the head and about the little girl he'd saved, who had latched on to him for dear life after he'd returned her to safety. The details were still a mystery to her, as he'd not made it home before sunrise and their conversations the previous day had been short. However, she knew that he and the team he'd lead had done a wonderful job, but looking at him now, she wouldn't have known it.

"Hi honey," he said as he walked towards her to place a kiss on her lips. "Sorry, I'm late. Paperwork was brutal today."

"Oh, that's fine, Fritzi. I just got finished with dinner anyways."

Her cooking skills had improved after she accepted the job at the DA's office, as she had more time at home and was no longer working such unpredictable hours. Something for which both she and Fritz were grateful.

"I hope you're in the mood for Chicken Alfredo," she commented as she carried the food to the table, "It was all we had in the refrigerator."

"That's fine. You could have made anything and I fear I would have attacked it like Joel does his treats, I'm so hungry." If the yellow tabby looked vaguely annoyed at such a suggestion from his place on floor, they both ignored it.

Fritz had settled into a chair at the head of the table, and as usual, she sat to his right, but despite being less than two feet from her, he wasn't looking her in the eyes. Had she been anyone but the closer, she may not have noticed at all, but his behavior was uncharacteristic and it was somewhat unsettling to her. Fritz was usually the calmer of the two of them and to see him so out of sorts, meant that whatever this was, was big.

_'Alright, time to get to the bottom of this.'_

"So how was your day? Anythin' unusual happen?" she coaxed, forcing her voice to sound sugary-sweet instead of concerned, fearing that worry would put him on high alert.

Despite her caution, he paused mid-bite to look at her sideways, but whether he sensed no ulterior motive or simply chose to ignore it all together, she couldn't say.

"No, nothing unusual. Most of today was just paper pushing to finish up loose ends in my case." He already looked suspicious. It was times like these that she wondered if he knew her far too well. He was her husband, though, so she supposed it was probably alright.

_'Damn. So this is goin' to be harder than I expected. Alright, Howard, let's see what you're hidin' from me.'_

"Any interviews or press conferences?"

He shook his head no, raising another bite to his mouth. "This is very good, Brenda."

"Thank you, " she supplied quickly, moving on, "So today was a laid-back day?"

"Compared to yesterday, yes. Why the 20 questions all of a sudden?"

_'So he was just ignorin' me earlier. I should have known.'_

When she made no move to answer, he turned his body towards her to gain her full attention.

"Brenda?"

Only now did he bring his eyes up to hers and the turmoil inside was thick and stagnant.

"Well, it's just...you look upset and I wanted to know why, that's all," she confessed meekly, returning his gaze, "I figured it must be somethin' to do with your case yesterday, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

She wasn't going to mention that it really wasn't fine at all, but if he didn't want to talk about it, she'd wait til he was ready.

"So instead of asking me outright, you decided an interrogation was the best way to go."

He sounded mildly annoyed now and she cursed herself for being pushy. As he forced his chair back to stand, she stopped him by placing a reassuring hand upon his arm.

"I'm sorry, Fritzi. It wasn't my intention to upset you." Talk to me, please?"

His eyes had softened somewhat and he sighed before he reluctantly began to speak.

"I was offered a promotion."

_'A promotion? That's what has him upset?'_

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Not really a promotion, but a new job to Deputy Chief of the Special Operations Bureau."

She was shocked, but couldn't argue with their decision to offer him the position. If anyone deserved it, it was Fritz. But then why was he so upset? A job offer was usually something to celebrate...wasn't it?

As if reading her mind, "It was suggested that I would be the right one for the job, but with your promotion in Washington D.C., it's a little bit out of the question." He sighed resignedly, like the case was closed and there was nothing he could do.

She was suddenly taken back a couple of years, when they had been sitting at this same table, discussing another job offer he'd received.

_*"So, is my job holding you back?"_

_"...I didn't used to think so. I-I honestly thought that going into rehab meant that I would never even be considered for a promotion again. But I was wrong. And they may come to me, eventually, with something I really want to do; that would mean we'd have to sit down and, you know, seriously discuss the idea of moving...Maybe I've been irritable about just the idea of asking you to choose between me and your career, because...I didn't know which one you'd pick."*_

A fresh wave of guilt and shame overtook her and her hands began to shake.

_'He's willin' to transfer to Washington DC and give up this job...for me. Again. Does he really still doubt me that much?'_

"Fritz."

Her voice had taken on a harder edge and as she stood up, she resolved herself to make him understand once and for all.

"Are you still able to accept that position?"

He looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown two heads.

"W-what? Yes, but Brenda, it doesn't matter. If I accept it, you and I will be thousands of miles apart, and I can't-I can't do that. It would kill me."

"Fritz, stop-"

He continued like he hadn't heard her, "So I'll transfer to DC with you and remain with the FBI."

_'Oh Fritz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I've let this go on for so long.'_

"No."

All of her pent-up shame and guilt had left her, but the sadness that took its place was far worse, and with the force of it, she lost control.

"Brenda, I don't-"

Before he got any further, she cut him off and his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"N-No. Not again."

Her voice was wavering so she stopped to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Walking towards her husband, she reached up to take his face in her hands and stepping up onto her toes, she kissed him.

She knew that if he tried to deepen it, to calm her, that she would lose her resolve. So after a moment she pulled back but didn't drop her hands from his face. She needed him to look at her as she said what she needed to say.

"Fritz, I want you to listen to me and I don't want you to interrupt or ask any questions until I'm finished, alright?"

He seemed to hesitate, but nodded anyway. "Okay."

With his agreement, she took a deep breath to brace herself.

"First, I need you to know that I love you. With every part of me."

He nodded again and before she could stop him, he kissed her so sweetly that it made her chest ache. She ended the kiss abruptly and hit him lightly on the chest.

"No kisses, Howard. They'll distract me from my purpose."

He looked far too smug as the corners of his lips twitched up into a small smile, but she ignored it and continued.

"Do you remember the last promotion you received and you told me that my job was holding you back?"

He nodded, but his eyes grew clouded again at that particular memory.

"Do you remember when you told me that if there ever came another job that you wanted to take that we would have to sit down and seriously discuss movin'?"

Another nod.

"Okay, well we aren't movin'. Discussion closed."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she covered it with her hand.

"Now, Fritz, I'm goin' to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly."

Again he looked suspicious. Through her right hand that remained on his face, she could feel his jaw tense under her fingers.

"Do you want this job?"

With her other hand still effectively keeping his mouth closed, all he could do was reluctantly nod yes.

And with that, she released him and crossed into the kitchen to grab her cell phone from her purse. Picking it up, she dialed the number for the man who'd offered her the position and waited as it rang.

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

Ignoring him as he followed her, she began to speak, "Hello, Mr. Warner, I'm sorry to be callin' so late, but I'm sorry to say that I won't be joining you in Washington, sir." Fritz had adopted a deer-in-headlight look, but at the sound of her refusal, he began reaching for the phone, but ducking under his arm she dashed to the living room. "No, sir, something came up that requires me to stay in Los Angeles,"..."Yes, sir, I'm certain."..."Well, thank you for the opportunity, thank you so much. Bye now." And before Fritz could reach for the phone again, she hung it up.

"Brenda! What did you do? You'd be a fool to give up that job!"

"Oh, but I'm your fool, Fritzi. Now, who offered you the position?"

"Brenda, call him back. Apologize for the inconvenience and accept that job."

"No."

"Brenda-"

"I said no!"

As her shout echoed around the apartment, he stopped then, as if realizing what she'd done and she could see the moment that hope began to creep into his eyes.

"I can't leave you, Fritzi." Her voice began to crack but she pushed forward regardless. "I can't accept that job in Washington if it means leaving you here. And I can't ask you to turn down that opportunity when you want it so much. Besides, I meant what I said the last time, when you asked if I wanted to move back to DC. I don't. Not if it means that you won't be with me."

She stopped to let her words sink in, but she couldn't hold back her tears as they began to slide down her face. When he failed to make any response, she began rambling.

"My job here in Los Angeles is perfectly fine. I-I have friends in my office and I finally get the respect I deserve. I will be just as happy here, knowing that you have the same thing. You'd get your own squad to do with what you please and Deputy Chief is higher up in the chain than most people would ever get offered. You deserve that position, Fritz. So please, call whomever you must and accept it. You have done so much for me and I know the last three years haven't been filled with the greatest memories, but we do have happy ones here and-"

Snapping out of his shock, he moved towards her and took her face in his hands to wipe away her tears.

"You're certain, Brenda? I couldn't bear it, if this decision poisoned our relationship. Please, you have to tell me. Could you really be happy if we stay?"

"Where did you ever get the idea that I wasn't happy? Yes, Fritz, I'm sure."

He pulled her to him then in a bruising kiss that knocked the breath from her lungs. But this time, she didn't pull away and allowed him to deepen it, accepting the comfort from his embrace and allowing it to finally soothe her frayed nerves.

How long they stood that way, she didn't know, but he had succeeded in wiping away the evidence of her tears when he pulled back. Moving away, she reached for his phone and handed it to him.

"Call them."

He looked at her then, as if to make sure that she truly had no reservations about what he was about to do and satisfied with what he saw, he looked at the phone in his hand.

She watched as he dialed the number and listened as he spoke with a Commander McGinnis to accept the job he deserved so much. And she watched his eyes brighten as he spoke into the phone, explaining that the both of them would be staying in LA.

_'He hasn't been this happy in quite a while. I'm so glad I did this.'_

As Fritz hung up the phone, he returned to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist and as they settled into their favorite spot at the small of her back, an impish grin crossed her face.

"So, how are you tonight, Chief Howard?"

"Very happy, Chief Johnson, " he chuckled. He leaned down until his forehead was resting on hers and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "I love you, Brenda Leigh."

Her eyes watered at the emotion in his voice. "I love you too, Fritzi. Please, tell me you know that now."

"I do. I've always known, but this, tonight...I'll never forget."

Tilting his head to kiss her deeply once again, he was slightly confused when she began to giggle against his lips.

Pulling away, he inquired, "What's so funny, Brenda?"

She was practically shaking with laughter now and only laughed harder at the slightly concerned look he was throwing her way.

"I just realized, that with your promotion, that you're now the Chief SOB."

At his stunned look, she merely laughed harder and soon enough, the sight of his wife practically bubbling over in childish giggles, had him laughing too.

And through her haze of emotion, she thought:

_'This turned out so much better than I expected.'_

**Please review.**


End file.
